


Badabababaa Hijacks Lovin’ It

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: I was eating mcnuggets when I thought of this, M/M, but hijacking it sounded amazing, i love using that tag it's just perfect, mcdonalds, the original idea was a joke between a friend and i about rolling off a mcdonalds roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every date has to be a fancy night out or even planned. Some times a night of star gazing with some late night food is just the right thing. Perhaps though McDonalds wasn't the most romantic setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badabababaa Hijacks Lovin’ It

**Author's Note:**

> So I've FINALLY gotten some time to write again, having spring break at last. So enjoy a small, cute, odd fluff piece of Hijack.

It was a beautiful night to stargaze thought Hiccup as he laced his fingers with his boyfriend whose head used his stomach as a pillow. Jack grinned, using his free hand to point up to whichever star had captured his attention for the moment, making up constellations to go with it, such constellation included 'asshole rabbit' 'the fat cat' 'snowflake' and 'the fishbone', Jacks personal favorite so far. Hiccup caught Jacks eyes looking at him, and instead of looking away at being caught in his staring, he just grinned sheepishly but kept eye contact. It was something Hiccup loved about him, how open Jack was even when he caught in any act. Hiccup had never quite met someone like Jack before.

 

Jack himself loved this makeshift date that had went from a midnight snack run into climbing onto the top of the McDonalds roof, eating their burgers, fries and nuggets. Jack was known to never share his fries, Hiccup convinced he loved the golden perfection sticks more than Hiccup himself, and despite the fries being his biggest rival for Jacks affection, he only held the smallest amount of jealousy. After all, the fries may have proven the way to a mans heart was through his stomach, but it didn't hold a flame to the effect a kiss sent shivers up Jacks spine. He grinned like a fool as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his belly. Feeling the shirt slip up as he snuggled, Jack couldn't waste the chance, turning fully, kissing a trail from under his ribs just barely exposed to the top of his jeans, making Hiccups breath catch.

 

“Jack-”

 

What was suppose to start a flame in Hiccups veins, love in his voice quickly was cut off with the loud, shameless raspberry his belly was give by one smug Jack Overland. God fucking damnit it Jack, just god damn it.

 

“This is why I can't take you anywhere nice, Jack.”

“You love me and our McDonalds dates, admit it.”

 

A small smile cracked at Hiccups lips, fingers tugging Jack by the back of his hoodie to kiss him.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Smiling together, they turned to a more comfortable position only to roll off the roof. Guess you could say they really. . . FELL. . For each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry about the bad pun at the end.


End file.
